A King's Folly
by Vestrwald
Summary: I was once king of a mighty land and had hoped to continue a fragile peace it had. Now, I am confined to a cell and find that hope for me dwindles.


Disclaimer: I lay no claim to the character portrayed within or the tales of which they play a part in.

_A King's Folly_

I am not like my father, who was in life Theobald Tauriansen Hyrule the Spear Lord. He was called Spear Lord for he did not use a sword like other Kings of Hyrule, but fought with a long spear instead. His reign was washed with blood and my father carried his battle standard from plain to mountain to river. It was he who was king in that period of civil war that had Hyrule covered in flames not ten winters passed. It was not him who ended that war, though.

While my father waged his war in the plains and rivers, I, Theofried Theobaldsen Hyrule, climbed Death Mountain and met the mountain king, Darunia of the Gorons. I passed there the tests of courage that his people held and became sworn brother with him, and so had his people make peace with the Hylians. It was also me who swam up Zora's River to the Zoras and met the king of that realm with tokens of peace while my father marched to the desert.

It was me who called for a parley between the forces of my father and the desert people and made the uneasy truce that had lasted for ten years. I am no man of war as my deeds show. While my father sought to bring peace by slaying his foes, I brought peace by other means. A peace which I hoped that would continue after that day.

In the large oak throne of Hyrule I sat and gazed at the man who kneeled before me. He was a young man, tall and strong. Dressed in black armour, he had come to continue the peace that had been between our two people. He was Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of the Gerudo. When he spoke, he promised loyalty to the crown I wore, that where ever I went he would follow.

The words he spoke were filled with the common promises I had heard from every man that had kneeled before me. He promised his sword in all my wars, his counsel in my meetings, and his life in place of mine if need be. I remember I waited for his eyes to look at me, though. His golden eyes had wandered across the room, avoiding my gaze, but finally they rested upon mine for a moment. His gaze quickly strayed, but I knew what I saw in those eyes.

His eyes held nothing but desire. Desire for what I could not tell, but I knew that loyalty based on desire would not last once that desire was obtained. I continued to watch him as he spoke. I could easily have had him hanged. Loyal guards stood in line along the Throne Hall. With a word I could have put an end to his life. The Gerudo would have revolted, however they would have been crushed by my army in an open field. That is how my father would have done it.

I did not have him hung, though. I merely told the King of the Gerudo that every man in my company I knew like a kinsman, but that he was a stranger to me, and that I could not take an oath from a man I had not seen about the court. I told him to spend the day with me and that I would give him my response at the table when the sun was at rest. I do not know what expression passed over his face, but I do know that I still shiver when I think of it.

It is odd, but for all the importance of that day, I recall little. Vague whispers come to me of that day, though. I do remember one thing clearly, though. Ganondorf was above all things a better courtier than any other man I had seen. He was courteous to all he met, excelled in all the days activities, and proved himself to be a man of most excellent company.

I remembered the look in his eyes though, and thought of what he desired. Jewels for his treasure horde, fertile lands from Hyrule, or perhaps the magic tomes locked away in the library? Whatever the reason, one thought stood prevalent in my mind. It had little to do with Ganondorf, though.

When I was young, I loved my father. There was only one person I wanted to be and that was him. Theobald was tall and strong. He was kind to all in the castle and all that he did was given praise. Then one day I was attacked.

An assassin had attacked me while I was riding out in Hyrule Field with my father. I had ridden ahead to Zora's River and had stopped to water my horse, when a Zora leapt out of the river and tackled me to the ground, his poison fin poised to strike my throat. My father arrived, though. He skewered the Zora with his spear and forced it back into the river. Four more came out and each one met their end from my father.

I had never seen him like that before. His brow curled over his eyes, which gleamed with a fire that was strange to me. He covered himself and the area in the dark crimson blood of his enemies. It was the first time I had ever seen a field of battle, and I hated it. I still feel the bile come into my throat when I think of it.

I paid attention then to the reports that came from his battles, which had before had merely increased my desire to be like that man. I remembered the numbers of those he killed, of those who lost their lives fighting by his side. The idea of the fields of Hyrule dyed red had made my stomach churn and I swore an oath to never spill blood and to make my rule a time of peace.

At the dinner that night, Ganondorf was the center of attention. His manners were impeccable and I am certain that he gained a few female admirers that night. When the meal had ended and the people made ready to disperse, I rose and called attention to myself. Before everyone there, I accepted Ganondorf's offer of loyalty, and took him into my company.

I knew his loyalty would not last, but it would extend the peace and I would have time to ponder on the matter. Another distant and hopeful thought I had was that perhaps I would win his loyalty through the dispensing of gifts and being a good lord to him. I would deny him nothing he asked as long as it did no harm to my people.

It was not to be, though. A short month after I had accepted his sworn oath, he rebelled. My daughter was chased out of the castle and one of our royal treasures, the Ocarina of Time, vanished. Ganondorf himself disappeared as well, though only for a short while. He soon returned with an army of monsters at his command, and I found myself mustering my army, preparing for a battle I had wanted to avoid.

The battle was fought, and it was short. My army, not trained for war but merely for ceremonies and simple patrols, was smashed by Ganondorf's army. I was captured, and dragged through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town behind Ganondorf's horse. I was put in fetters and chains in the center of town by the fountain, guarded by two of his lieutenants. I was certain I was going to die, hanged from a high tree so that all might see the ultimate fate of the King of Hyrule.

I was not killed, though. I was taken from the city in secret by the lieutenants and taken to the Gerudo Fortress. I was dragged to the deepest cell they could find and locked away in there. I do not know how long ago that was. I would think myself forgotten, but a mute old woman comes everyday with a tray of dry tasteless food and dirty water full of sand.

I spend my time here thinking about many things. I think of my father covered in the blood of his enemies. I think of my castle and my fields. I think of my daughter, who has either died or left this land to its dark fate. I think of those eyes of Ganondorf's and I find that I wish to pluck them out with a knife.

I hear foot steps coming down the hall before my cell. Not the soft shuffle of the mute woman, but strong steps, with armour clinking with the swish of a cloak. I look up through the bars and strain my eyes against the light of a torch. I pray it's a saviour.

I see golden eyes and I feel my heart quiver. Ganondorf stops in front my cell and stares at me. He does not give the triumphant smile of a conqueror, but merely keeps his face quiet and reserved. I find myself struggling to stand, but my feet are weak and refuse to hold my weight. I simply glare at his eyes and dare him to give me a chance to reach them.

Finally, the man speaks, his voice echoing through the long empty hall. "I trust you have been well."

My mind rages and I want to scream at the man, but the roar dies in my throat and out comes a groan instead. I cough and feel myself starting to gag on the mere words he said. I finally growl out a few words after I spit the bile out of my mouth. "What do you want?"

"Not very courteous anymore, are you?" I want to spit at him, but my mouth is dry. I keep my gaze at him and pray that fear does not show in it.

"Forgive me, but I have not had need of it for a while now."

"Yes, five years alone is time enough to forget all that you once knew."

I look at those golden eyes and see nothing in them. He is not lying. "Five years. I would have thought it longer." Neither of us speaks for a moment. I pray from him to leave, but Ganondorf remains standing in front of the cell. Finally, I can not stand him any more and repeat the question I had growled out before, "What do you want?"

He looks at me and simply says "Nothing. I have merely come to see how my most noble prisoner is."

I slowly turn my gaze from him and focus on my hands, boney and pale from the long years without work and light from the sun. "I suppose that I should be glad you have not come for my head, but I do not believe that you have spared me yet."

He smiles slightly. "Indeed, your life is still in my hands. And I will have you hung, I promise you that. You are too dangerous to keep alive, even in a cell so deep in the ground that even the sun has forgotten it. Hyrule is not yet mine, though." My body twitches slightly at the mention of my kingdom. My eyes turn back to him and for the first time in five years I smile.

"Then you have not won against my remaining troops. The fields are still free." I laugh, it is dry and I imagine it sounds more like a cough. "I do not believe that soon they will fall to you."

"Your trust in those troops of yours is admirable, but foolish." I feel the small hope I had grasped for myself a short while ago begin to slip. "The fields, the mountains, the rivers of Hyrule have been mine for some time now. What once was yours is mine now." My back slides against the stone wall behind me and I slump further to the ground. "There is one thing, though, that stands in my way. That being your daughter."

I leap at the bars. My arms slink through a gap in the bars and reach for his cloak. My fingers grasp it and pull him to me, dragging him to the bars that imprison me. A hand goes for those eyes and I push. Then there is a sudden flash and I crash in to the cell wall. My vision is gone for a short period, but soon returns and I see Ganondorf, his right hand glowing with magic. "That was not wise."

I feel a copper taste in my mouth. Turning to the side, I spit out the blood and return my glare to him. I drag my hand across my chest and wince when I touch the burn mark. It is not fatal, but I will not have a peaceful rest for some time because of it. "Leave Zelda alone. There is nothing she can do to topple you."

I see him smile and I find that whatever strength I have left is fading. "You are wrong. She is as much a threat as you were." He turns to look at me with those eyes and I feel myself paralyzed with fear. "An heir to a deposed ruler is as much a threat as the ruler himself."

He takes several steps from my cell, then turns and looks at me on more time. "Once I have dealt with her, I will take you out of this hidden cell. You will see Hyrule's fields and mountains one more time, and you will know that they are mine. Then, you will be hanged."

He is gone, and once more I am alone. I have been a fool; to think that I once hoped to win over that man to my company of men. Perhaps, all those years ago when I made the truce between Hyrule and the Gerudo, I was wrong. I wonder if I let my distaste for my father overshadow my judgment. I sigh and slowly turn my thoughts away from my father.

I think of my daughter. She is alive and for that I am glad. I pray to the Triad that she will not try to save this land. Her life is not worth trying to fix the folly of her father.

I hear another whisper in my mind and a final part of that day five years ago returns to me. My daughter, my dear Zelda, pleaded with me to refuse that man in black armour. She told me of a cloud coming from the desert in a dream and of the danger he was to this land. I had refused her words. I never explained why I was going to listen to that man. Now, she must think me a fool.

I let out a sigh and slowly curl up into a ball. I have no will or strength left. I hear the shuffle of the mute woman coming to bring me food. The tray slides through a small space under the iron bars. I crawl up, look at the food, and push it away. "No, I will not eat." The woman, her face hidden by a long grey shawl, twisted her head. "There is no reason for me to prolong this prison sentence," I continue. "If you have any pity for me, you would bring me poison."

The woman again twists her head, and then speaks. "Your Majesty, do not give up hope." I sit up and crawl to the cell bars.

"Impa, is that you?" I hiss. I try to see into the shawl, but the shadows hug the face.

"It is." The shawl is pulled back and I see the grey hair and hardened face of my daughter's caretaker. "I followed Ganondorf here and took the place of the woman who brings you your food."

"Wonderful!" I let out a laugh, the second one in five long years. "My daughter, is she safe?"

"She is safe, your Majesty. You need not fear for her." Her voice is even as always and I wonder if she has ever let anything scare her. "Do not give up. I will soon have you free." Free, I am excited, I can scarcely breathe. I can see those fields once more, the mountains. The next time I see those eyes, I would be able to…

I let out a sigh and lean back. "No. No, I must stay here. My face would be too easy to find." I try to keep my voice even, yet I believe it breaks at the end. "It is more important that you keep Zelda safe."

Her face does not move and she merely pushes the tray of food to me once more. "As you wish, your Majesty. I will continue to keep her safe." I smile and pick up the food from the tray. I bite into it and the bitter taste fills my mouth. It has never tasted sweeter, though. "Do you wish for me to carry a message to your daughter, your Majesty?"

I swallow the food and look at my pale feet. "Tell her to keep safe and that I was wrong to ignore her all those ago. Tell her that I'm sorry." Impa nods, covers her face with the shawl and takes the tray.

"Before you leave, tell me what has happened in Hyrule. I want to know what Ganondorf is doing." Impa nods and tells me quickly of what I need to know.

"The Gorons and the Zora have stood against Ganondorf, but he has done little to challenge them, though why I can not guess." I nod and take another bite of my food.

"Ganondorf holds Hyrule Castle and the surrounding field, but he has done little to spread his power beyond them. He spends long hours riding with a small company of monsters, though, from one point in Hyrule to another. First he rode to the forest in the south, then he went west to the lake, and then he traveled out into the desert to some hidden place."

He lied to me about his power in the land. This is good, lying men still have a weakness. "Do you know what he did in those places?" It feels strange to talk like this once more. It makes me feel almost as though I have the crown upon my head once more.

"I dared not follow him to close. He has a power which is dangerous and at times random." I nod and slowly rub my chest. The burn mark from the magic earlier still stings and my eyes twitch when I touch it.

"What sort of power does he wield?"

"It would be better if I did not say, your Majesty." I look at her and see that Impa's gaze is turned away from me. She has been told not to share that knowledge.

"Very well, as you wish. As long as my daughter knows, I will not worry about it."

"Is there anything else you wish to know, your Majesty?"

I pause slightly and look at the water in the wooden cup. I look at my aged face, the dirty beard and hair, and sigh. "How has she grown?"

"She is a good woman. She thinks of you often." I believe she smiles when she says this, but her face is hidden when I look at her. I smile and drink the water. My throat gags on it, but it moistens my mouth.

"Is there anything else you have for me, Impa?" I do not know why I spoke those words, but I let them hang out in the air and wait.

"This, your Majesty." From some hidden place in her tattered dress she held forth a ring. I recognize it, reach forward and take it. I smile as I hold the locket in my hand.

"Thank you, Impa. It was once my father's, a long time ago." Impa is silent and merely waits.

"Keep Zelda safe, Impa. And keep yourself safe. Thank you for coming here." I bow my head to her. When I look at her, she seems slightly confused, but quickly regains her composure.

"Be safe, your Majesty." She bows before she shuffles away, and I salute her retreating form with another bow. I take another bite of the food. It's still bitter to taste, but I no longer have a thought for it. I have spent five years in here with this food. I can spend another with it knowing that my daughter is alive.

I look at the ring in my hand and think of my father. For the first time, I think I understand him a little now.


End file.
